Of love, fire and other things
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: This is nothing more than a theory for 4x22. I've read online that there will be a Blaine-related cliff hanger. SPOILER ALERT! read with caution. some spoilers but nothing major (I don't think)
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hey guys. So I'm REALLY excited for the season finale. So excited in fact that I have trolled the internet to find as many spoilers as I can because I really don't want to have to wait for a week. **

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DONT WANT THE SPOILERS THAT I'M ABOUT TO SHARE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**

**So I now know that there is going to be a surprise wedding. We have regional's next week and we WILL find out the results in this episode, it won't be one of the cliff-hangers. There will be a Blaine-related cliff-hanger though. (eek! I'm hoping it won't be a life or death thing, even though, as far as I know Darren is not leaving the show it won't be an issue) If it is a life or death situation though, this is the cliff-hanger I would write. a) because I need some Klaine-ness (there was not nearly enough in the last episode!) and b) because I really love blangst. **

**At present I am planning on this being a one-shot but I could do it as a two-shot. Read and Review. If I get enough positive responses I will write and post a sequel. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. I am not Ryan Murphy or the cast so I don't actually know what will happen next week. This is just a theory. Also, Darren Criss is hot! He should come to Australia! **

* * *

The New Directions ran off the stage in a rush of excitement and adrenaline. They had nailed their performances and now just had to wait for judging. They'd been great, but that was no guarantee. Blaine ran off the stage and found Kurt waiting for him. They embraced each other immediately. It was an automatic response that months ago would've made them separate awkwardly. But not anymore. Kurt had finally forgiven Blaine and Blaine had forgiven himself. Now they hugged, but Kurt knew they both needed more, he lifted Blaine's chin from his shoulder and kissed him. It was the first kiss they'd shared since Mr Schuester's failed wedding. But this one was much more passionate. It had none of the desperation of that day in February. Instead, it was the reconnecting of two soul mates. They had found each other again.

A few hours later found the new directions past and present at Mr Schue's house, celebrating their regional's win. They were heading to nationals as returning champions and they could not have been happier. Or so they thought. Blaine felt, yet again, the pressure of the jewellery box hidden in his coat. He'd had it for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment. Despite Burt's slightly discouraging words, Blaine decided to go ahead with the proposal, he knew he wasn't ready to be married but he could definitely do engaged. There was so much passion in the room. Wemma, Finchel, Britanna, Samcedes and Jarley were all making appearances at the party. Blaine found himself talking to Joe while Kurt was in a heated discussion about the latest issue of vogue with Unique and Sugar. Blaine knew it was now or never. He grabbed a knife and tapped his glass to silence the small crowd for a speech.

"First, I'd just like to say well done to all of us yet again. Nationals here we come!" This was met with lots of cheers or agreement. "Second, Kurt. Two hours ago, you told me that you were ready to be my boyfriend again. I just don't know if I feel the same," this elicited a universal gasp. If he wasn't so nervous, Blaine would've laughed. "I don't want to just be your boyfriend Kurt." He pulled the box out from his pocket, opened it, and got down on his knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I told you the first time we kissed that you move me. Well, you still move me Kurt. After all I've put you through, you still love me. And I love you. I love you so much, which is why I have to ask, if you would do me the honour of becoming my husband?" The entire room was filled with silent, tear-filled eyes, all staring expectantly at Kurt. "Blaine, I love you too. You know me so well and I can't live without you. So, you had to know before you even asked, that my answer would be yes, right? Because it's a yes. Blaine, I will marry you!"

A few hours later, the pair was at Blaine's otherwise empty house, after having consummated their engagement - several times. Kurt was gently stroking Blaine's mess of curls which had come loose from its gelled confines, while the younger boy was asleep, his head resting on Kurt's chest. Kurt looked at the time, 11:07 pm. He got up, waking Blaine in the process. His eyes fluttered open. "Kurt? What?"  
"Look at the time B. My dad will be suspicious if I'm not home soon. But I'm kind of a mess so I'm gonna shower first. I'm gonna leave the ring here. I'm telling my dad tomorrow but I don't want it given away before I get the chance." He took it off at left it in its box on Blaine's bed side table. By the time Kurt was out of the shower, Blaine had fallen fast asleep. Kurt kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Blaine was awoken hours later to the sound of his fire alarm. The shrill, fast-paced beeping shocked him awake and he soon realised what it meant. He opened his eyes but it was almost pitch black, apart from the orange glow seeping though his door. He got up and threw on some pants, a shirt was unnecessary, but he couldn't be naked. He ran out the door and down the stairs, through the smoke filled house. He could see the fire crackling away in the kitchen, slowly enveloping more and more of the house. He was almost out of the door when he remembered, _the ring! The ring is still where Kurt left it next to my bed._ He didn't care about any of his other possessions but he had to save that ring! The smoke was getting at his eyes and lungs. But he didn't care. He only cared about the ring. He struggled to climb back up the stairs, the smoke making breathing difficult. He dropped to his knees and crawled the rest of the way. Once he had the ring he made his way back. But he could hardly breathe. He eventually collapsed halfway down the stairs. _Kurt_. All he could think of was Kurt. The lack of oxygen was getting to him, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he thankfully passed out.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please read, review, follow. Please? Pretty please? With Darren Criss serenading you on top? **

**Please follow me on twitter also? Retta_Potterfan**

**Please tweet and use the hashtag #darrendownunder.**

**A friend and I want it trending and would like to gain Darren's attention (unrealistic I know but its the dream). :)**


	2. John Reece

**A/N: So I've decided to continue. A handful of reviews, follows, favourites and ideas is enough to keep me going. I will say again, PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER?! Retta_potterfan is my name an tweeting Darren Criss is my game. hehe I'm a poet and I kinda did that deliberately. If you don't want to follow me (way harsh Tai) please use the hash tag #darrendownunder, My friend StruckByDarren and I would REALLY love for it to be trending. **

**Enough about this, please enjoy the second chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any affiliated characters, actors, crew, or companies. I do wish I owned Darren Criss and Chris Colfer though because they're amazing and even if Chris is gay, he's hot and I could totally be friends with him.**

* * *

Sometimes, John Reece hated being a fire fighter in Westerville, Ohio. He was a bit of a figure in town, so he knew nearly everyone. It always broke his heart when he got called to a house fire of someone he knew. Thankfully, in his career, he'd only ever lost a handful of victims to fire. That, and it was often very quiet, albeit a good thing, it made the job awfully mundane.

He had the night shift and was sitting at his desk playing solitaire when the call came in. A fire at the Anderson's place. He knew Devon and Mae were out of town and Blaine was home alone. He hoped, as he got into the truck and sounded the alarm, that the boy was alright.

When John and the crew got to the house, there was a large crowd assembled on the front lawn watching the house burn. He glanced around quickly and didn't see any signs of the teenage boy. It was at that moment that he knew he'd have to go in.

He smashed through the door and immediately knew it was bad. He could hardly see for all the smoke and flames but pushed through anyway. He had to make sure Blaine wasn't in that house. He searched the entire downstairs area but when he made it to the staircase he saw the unconscious boy. He was lying across the stairs like he'd tried to make it out. He had a small ring box clenched in his slackened fist and his pants were on fire. John rushed up the stairs, pulled the boy into his arms and carried him out of the crumbling house. 'Please be ok. Please be ok.' He kept this mantra running through his head as he laid the boy on the ground and beat the flames off of him.

He pulled of his gloves and checked the boys pulse. 'Oh thank god!' The pulse was there. It was weak but it was definitely there.

An ambulance arrived shortly after. Giving both Blaine and John oxygen and taking the still unconscious boy to the hospital. John had done his job. The boy was alive. It was going to live. He hugged his kids a little bit tighter before going to bed that night.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but the only necessity of John was for him to have saved Blaine. A brief timeline for events: When Blaine passes out, John has arrived and is searching the crowd for him. He's only been unconscious for around 5 minutes before John finds him and is in the Ambulance en route to Hospital within half an hour of passing out.**

**TWITTER TWITTER TWITTER! Please follow me and tweet. Also reviews? Please? 3**


	3. Cooper Anderson

**A/N:Hey guys. Here is part three. I have to say, I'm actually really glad it's Monday because now it doesn't feel so long to wait for Friday (Glee day for me. Being Aussie it doesn't come out til Friday my time). So, yada yada yada, all of the same stuff really. TWITTER retta_potterfan #darrendownunder. Also follow my friend StruckByDarren? yeah? please? I'm going to keep annoying people until I get results! And just because I can. It's not like I can force you to read my Authors Notes anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually have any rights to Glee or Fox or any characters or anything. But, if i said I DID, would that make it true? I ****_totally_**** own Darren Criss! Jus' sayin'**

* * *

Cooper Anderson really hated his father. Like, pure, unadulterated loathing for the man. They'd never particularly gotten along when he was growing up, Blaine was always the favourite child. But Cooper never resented Blaine for it though, he knew it all came from his parents. Nevertheless, he was more than relieved to leave them all. But then Blaine came out. And then it was as if he was the devil's spawn. Cooper couldn't care less about his brother's sexuality but to their father, it was the worst betrayal since Judas Iscariot.

Cooper had a sort of unspoken agreement with his parents that they contacted each other for birthdays, holidays and emergencies. That's why he was so concerned when he saw his dads name on his caller ID at 3am on a Sunday morning.

He'd only ever had two emergency calls before. The first time, about six months after Blaine had come out, he got a call from his dad saying that Blaine had gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance. With a boy. He'd been bashed and was now fighting for his life in hospital. The second time, Blaine had had a slushie thrown at him and had to have surgery on his eye to prevent him from going blind.

"Dad? It's the middle of the night. What's wrong? What happened?"  
"Coop, your mother and I are in South Africa, we're trying to get home but it could be days."  
"What happened! Where's Blaine?"  
"There was a fire at the house. He was inside. I don't know how bad it is but, he's in hospital. Do you think you could go be with him until we get there? I know it's a lot to ask-"  
"Dad! It's not too much to ask. I'll be on the next flight to Ohio."

Cooper spent the next hour packing what he could into a suitcase before heading to the nearest airport. He could bear for Blaine to be alone. If something were to happen. _No. I can't think like this. He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine..._

It wasn't until he was sitting in the departures lounge that a thought occurred to him. There was 'someone' who could be with Blaine. He didn't even care about the hour, he called their number immediately.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.  
"Burt? It's Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother."  
"I know who you are Coop. It's barely even dawn. What are you-" he stopped mid-sentence as a realisation hit him, "something's happened." It wasn't a question.  
"Yeah, uh, there was a fire at my parents' house. Blaine's in hospital."

* * *

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE! share the love? TWITTER! TWEETS ARE LOVE! I have already written about half of the next chapter so expect it in the next 24 hours.**


	4. Burt Hummel

**A/N: hey guys. I know I said I'd get this chapter up yesterday but I endEd up not having time to write. Oh well. TWITTER TWITTER TWITTER! retta_potterfan and StruckByDarren and #darrendownunder. Pretty please. It would make me so happy! I haven't started writing the next chapter yet but I have a fair idea of what it will be so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. **

**Disclaimer: Darren Criss is hot but unfortunately I cannot legally claim him as my own. Same with Glee or anything relating to glee :(**

* * *

Burt Hummel was very proud of his sons. Kurt was living in New York, fulfilling his dreams. Finn had finally found what he wanted to do in life and nothing was stopping him. And Blaine. Blaine was like another son to Burt. He'd hurt Kurt a lot in October but the boys had made amends and Burt knew that he loved Blaine like a son. The boy had smashed the competition at regional's yesterday and he knew that Kurt had gone back to Blaine's after the after-party. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew the boy loved his son and they would probably end up married but, not yet, it was too soon.

Burt woke up at 5:40 to the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and looked at the time. 20 more minutes. 20 minutes until his alarm was due to go off. Who on earth was calling at this god forsaken hour?

"Hello?"

"Burt? It's Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother." Cooper? What on eart could cooper be calling for?

"I know who you are Coop. It's barely even dawn. What are you-" oh of course. The one thing Cooper and I have in common, "something's happened." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, uh, there was a fire at the house. Blaine's in hospital."

"He's- is he ok?"

"I don't know. I just got a call from my dad saying he's in hospital. I'm at the airport, I'll be on the next flight ut but. Won't be there til mid afternoon."

"Ok, what about your parents?"

"They're uh - they're in South Africa. Which is why I was going to ask -"

"Which hospital is he at?"

"Burt, you don't have to -"

"Kid, you're the one who called me. And I do have to. Your brother is like a son to me. Hell, give it a few years and he probably will be. Just tell me where he is."

"St Ann's."

"Ok. I'll head there now. I'll see you when you get there."

"Burt I - thanks."

Burt sits for a few minutes to process all of what Cooper has just told him. He's disturbed from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was Carole. "Burt? Who was on the phone?"

"Cooper Anderson."

"Blaine's brother? What did he want?" Burt could see in her eyes that she'd come to a similar realisaton as he'd had.

"There was a fire at the house, Blaine's in hospital. His parents are overseas and Coop's trying to get a flight back. He wanted me to go to hospital to be there for Blaine." Carole had been watching him with horror as he relayed all of this information.

"Does he have any injuries? What's his status?"

"Honestly I don't think Cooper even knows."

"Which hospital is he at?"

"St Ann's. I was gonna go there after breakfast."

"Burt, you have to take Kurt with you."

"I know. I just don't know how to tell him.

"Yeah, i know. It's gonna be hard. I'll come with you. If you want?"

"Thanks. He might need his mom." Carole smiled warmly at that.

Burt braced himself as he knocked on Kurt's door. A high voice responded, inviting him in and Burt knew his son was awake. He walked in and saw Kurt sitting at his vanity (not that Burt knew what a vanity was, as far as he was concerned it's a mirror) performing his regular morning mosturising ritual. "Hey dad." This really hurt Burt, his son was so cheery and he knew he was about to break his spirits.

"Hey kid. We need to talk."

"God dad. Why so morose?" Kurt had been joking, until he saw his dad's face. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"I got a call from Cooper Anderson this morning," Kurt's face hoped that he was as shocked as his father had been. "There was a fire at the family house. Blaine's in hospital." Kurt looked as though he was going to pass out.

"D-dad is he-?"

"I don't know how he is buddy. Eat some breakfast and we'll go to Westerville when you're done." Burt pulled his son into a tight hug and soon after felt the small boy shaking with sobs.

* * *

:( poor Kurtie. Reviews/follows/favourites are like crack, please support my addiction?


	5. Kurt Hummel

**A/N YAY! I've updated! Every time I imagine someone really excited, my mind always pictures the Swedish chef... My mind is a weird place. Anyway, here is yet another chapter, I'm thinking there will only be one or two more chapters depending on how things pan out. At present I am planning two one-shots, both klaine related, I would love it if you guys would check them out when I post them within the next week. TWITTER! retta_potterfan StruckByDarren #darrendownunder**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was ecstatic. His boyfriend -sorry, fiancé- and he were finally back together and now they were getting married. Life was perfect. Kurt had gone back to Blaine's after all the excitement of the proposal, and they had sex - several times. After a shower and a few longing glances, Kurt left Blaine and headed home.

Kurt snuck inside, hoping that his dad wouldn't catch him out after curfew 'why do I even still have a curfew? I'm 19 and don't live at home any more.' He laid on his bed and drifted to sleep. He couldn't be happier.

Kurt awoke to the sound of the phone ringing upstairs at 5:40. He didn't bother getting up, assuming that his dad, Carole or Finn had answered, the ringing stopped after a minute. Kurt tried to go back to sleep but his attempts were futile, he was awake now. He got up and showered. After his shower he began his morning skin care regimen. That's when his dad knocked on the door.

Kurt could hardly breathe. His boyfriend - sorry, fiancé- is in hospital after a house fire. He was was being held into his father's chest, his entire body shaking with sobs.

The drive to the hospital felt incredibly slow to Kurt. There was silence between the two Hummel men, not even the radio to cut up the awkwardness. The car had barely even stopped when Kurt opened the door and started running into the ER. "Blaine... Anderson" he struggled to get the words out, still catching his breath from the sprint. The nurse, Amanda, smiled at Kurt sympathetically.

"The doctors are with him now. Are you family?" Kurt knew this was coming. He wasn't family so there was only so much they could tell him. He heard his dad's footsteps coming up behind him, shortly followed by an arm around his shoulder.

"No but," he braced himself, knowing this would shock his dad, "he's my fiancé."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! Um reviews/follows/favorites = love. How will Burt react? I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet. :) xxxx**


End file.
